The prior art is documented with numerous examples of folding headrest restraint mechanisms. One known purpose of such mechanisms is to reduce an overall height profile of a rear foldable seat, in particular so that the seat can be forwardly dumped (and selectively forwardly rotated) in a fashion so that it does not interfere with a forwardly located seat.
Examples of such headrest folding mechanisms include that disclosed in Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,079, and which includes a headrest latch mechanism operable in a locked mode for releasably latching a headrest in an upright/use position, as well as in a released mode for permitting movement of the headrest toward a forward dump position. A separate latch release mechanism is employed to permit the headrest latch mechanism to be selectively shifted from the locked mode into the released mode. In a preferred application, the latch release mechanism interconnects the headrest latch mechanism to a seatback latch mechanism such that the headrest latch mechanism is released upon the seatback latch mechanism being shifted to an unlatched mode, and due to actuation of the latch release mechanism.
Another example of an articulating head restraint mechanism is set forth in Gautheir U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,696, and which discloses an armature with a cam. The cam includes a lock acumination (point tapering) and a stop acumination. The armature fits within a structure composed of a bracket and a slave bracket. A slide, attached to a cable, rides within a slot on the bracket. When the slide is in a locked position, the tapered acumination of the cam presses against the slide, thereby restraining its movement. Upon sufficient force being applied to the cable, the slide moves within the slot to an unlocked position, at which point a torsion spring wrapped around the armature causes the armature to rotate to a forward stowed position.
Other noteworthy examples of foldable headrest restraints include those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,877 (Brockman), 2005/0225146 Sutler, Jr. and 2007/0236070 (Brockmen).